Her Heart
by siriusxremus22
Summary: She's loved him since he first spoke to her, and she knows he loves her too. Now she's just has to prove it to him. Fem!Law x Corazon Warning: will get graffic in later chapters. Disclamier: I own nothing! Only the plot of this story in particular is mine, but no characters or names or anything else really. Woe is me. Companion story His Heart now up. (His Heart Pairing AcexMarco)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. It surrounded her. She was crying, unheard in a chest while her most important person protected her from his brother. "Cora-san!" she sniffled. Thinking quickly she used her devil fruit power, and mad a room that no one but her could see. She stole Cora-san's organs. Everything from his brain to his arteries. She pulled them into the chest with her, and thanked whatever deity might be real, that she wasn't squeamish. She heard three gunshots ring out and a body hit the chest. She pulled out some of her own blood, and a little of his, to make it look like Cora-san was bleeding.

She prayed that Doffy wouldn't notice. Shortly thereafter the chest she was in was picked up, and carried away. She felt the temperature drop. The North Blue was always cold. Even having been born and raised here, she couldn't get used to it. Her body refused to retain heat when she was in a cold environment. She heard one of the men say that he had to piss, and she got ready to escape. She made a small room so that she could easily carry Cora-san's organs.

As soon as the trunk was set down and she heard the men walk a bit away, she was out of the chest and running. Cora-san's devil fruit power continued working to keep her silent until she was out of sight, and then it stopped. Law looked at his heart, and saw that it was still beating, meaning that he had just passed out. She needed to get to him quickly.

She raced through the cold night until she came upon his body. She checked his lungs, and was pleased that he was still breathing, though shallowly. She carefully set his organs down, and spoke, "Room." she said, and watched as a blue semi-sphere engulfed them, and she started on the process of putting Cora-san back together.

The sun was rising before she finished with both the healing, and the putting everything back into place. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. She watched over him until she saw his eyes open. "L-law?" Rocinante asked.

Law blinked, and broke out into a smile, "Cora-san!" she cried, and threw her arms around him. "I was worried that I did it wrong!" she said, large tears falling from her eyes.

Roci looked at the small girl clinging to him, and crying. How was he alive? Doffy shot him three times in the heart. There was no way that Law would have been able to get to him fast enough. "Law. How am I alive?" he asked.

Law grinned at him, and showed him what she had done, by taking her own heart out. "I took everything out of you though, and made it look like you were bleeding!" she said proudly. She put her heart back in her body and found herself embraced in a tight hug.

"Thank you Law. You saved my life!" Roci said. This girl was amazing. Even after he had lied about being a marine, and lied about Doffy not shooting him, she still saved him.

Law pulled away from the tall man and blushed, "It's because you are my important person, Cora-san. And I l-love you too." she said. Roci looked at the young girl in front of him, a young girl that he had abused in an effort to get her to leave, a young girl who had hated him with all of her heart. A young girl that he would, and almost had, given his life to save. A girl he had told her he loved, and had asked her to remember him with a smile, should she ever remember him in the future. Here she was, and she loved him too. He started crying.

"Cora-san, your make-up is running." she told him, her voice once again serious like normal. She stood up and held her hand out to him, "Come on Cora-san. Let's leave this island. I have a dream to chase, and I would like it very much if you would accompany me, seeing as both the marines, and your brother are after you. Unless Doffy took the bait, and thinks you are dead." she said.

Rocinante took her hand and stood up, "I would love to come with you." he said smiling. They started walking to where they had hidden their boat. They were almost there when Roci suddenly tripped over air, and fell to his back. Law sighed, but smiled, happy that he was still alive to be clumsy.

She waited until he picked himself up and they got on the boat. She turned to him, "I am the captain. I want to gather a crew, a submarine, and become the best doctor in the world." she said. Cora smiled at her.

"Can I be your first mate then?" he asked. He felt a bit nervous when all she did was stare at him for a few minutes, and then she nodded.

"I would like that." she said.

"Then what are your first orders Captain?" he asked readying the ship to set sail.

"Set a course for the closest island to the east Cora-san. I have a good feeling about that direction." she said, and watched as he saluted her sharply, and they set sail.

She looked at Cora-san's back as he steered. A small smile lit her lips, he was her important person, her Corazon. "Cora-san, from today on, we will be the Heart Pirates." she said.

She didn't see the tears or the happy smile that covered his face as he turned the wheel east towards their new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take them long to reach the next island. It was a small island with only one village surrounded by a winter forest. Snow covered everything, turning the world white. It made Law sick. She had once been turning white, dying slowly. She pulled her spotted fur hat down more tightly over her ears, and was quiet as Cora-san tied their boat to the dock.

Rocinante helped her get out of the boat and onto the dock. The sun had been up for an hour, and the small village was bustling with activity. Law looked up at his back, it was so odd not seeing Doffy's mark there. She smiled, soon her mark would be there.

Unaware of the girls thoughts Rocinante walked beside her happily, a huge wait had been lifted off his shoulders when he took off that mark. "Hey Law. We should go explore the forest. Also I have to call the Marines. Sengoku-san was like a father to me, and even though he wont hesitate to capture me now that I am a pirate, I want to let him know that I am alive." he said.

Law nodded, "I understand. I would like to speak to him as well." she said, ignoring Roci's surprised look as she headed into the forest.

They walked for ten minutes before Rocinante sat on a large rock, and pulled Law onto his lap so that she wouldn't get cold. Then he pulled out his dendenmushi that connected to Sengoku.

It rang three times before the familiar "Kacha" of it being picked up was heard. "Hello? Rocinante?" a voice asked from the other side. Roci could hear the lack of sleep, and the desperate hope that it was him in the man's voice.

"Sengoku-san. It's me. I called to let you know that I was alive. I am sorry that you have to chase me now." he said holding Law tightly.

Sengoku was quiet for a moment then a soft laughter rang out, "Yes. I don't suppose that I can over look this can I? What to do? Was it worth it Roci? Stealing the devil fruit?" he asked.

Rocinante grinned, "Yes, dad. It was. She is healthy now. I was able to save my precious person, and she saved me." he said, then explained what he meant.

Sengoku listened to his son's voice on the other end of the line. It broke his heart that he would have to order his son's capture. Now he knew how Garp felt. He looked at his old friend who sat munching on rice crackers, for once solemn and quiet. An idea sparked in his head, "Roci listen to me. He said cutting into what Rocinante was babbling about. "I can't help you now, but if someone were to take you somewhere, and I didn't know about it, I wouldn't be able to send marines to that location could I?" he asked.

Law heard the question, and her eyes widened. She held up her hand to Cora-san, and waited until he handed her the dendenmushi. "Hello? Sengoku-san? My name is Trafalgar Law. If that were to happen, I don't believe you would be able to. Also, thank you for raising my most important person. He saved me when I was ready to die." she said.

Garp and Sengoku both paused at the young female voice that flowed from the snail's mouth. Rocinante's precious person sounded a lot younger than they had been thinking. Suddenly Garp smiled, "Grahaha. I like you kid. Remind me of my son. Name's Monkey D. Garp. Watch for me." he said, and left the room. Ignoring the grateful smile that Sengoku shot him.

Sengoku smiled, "It is a pleasure to, for lack of a better term, finally meet the girl Rocinante has been telling me about. I hope that you stay safe. And Roci, please stay safe, and forgive me for what I have to do." he said, trying to put all of his sadness and love into the words.

Rocinante smiled, "I will dad. You stay safe as well." he said, then they both hung up. Roci looked at Law, "Now we just have to stay put until Garp comes for us. Marineford is not far from here, and he should be here in a few days, but we should disguise ourselves, in case his crew is not completely loyal to just him." he said.

Law just smiled at him and nodded her head. "Of course Cora-san. Now. I am going to go into the forest and see if I can find some edible plants. Could you possibly not move from that spot so that you don't catch yourself on fire or something?" she asked as she stood up.

Roci just laughed and put his feather coat on her to keep her warm, "I promise not to start myself on fire, but I will start a fire, otherwise we will freeze tonight." he said. Law looked at him, disbelief clear on her face, before she sighed and nodded. She turned and left him, walking into the forest.

She continued east, as that was the direction that drew her. The sky started to get dark as she walked, and she decided that she should turn back, but that was when she heard the crying. She pressed on a bit farther until she found a small bear, crying over the dead body of a much larger bear, "Momma! Momma!" the bear cried.

"Your mother is dead." Law said matter-of-factly. She moved closer to the bear, and put a hand on its head when it turned toward her, and didn't attack.

"Sorry." the little bear mumbled.

"Why are you apologizing. Stop that." Law said. The bear's mother was dead, and yet he was apologizing to her. She frowned at the weird little cub.

"Sorry." the bear said again, then looked at his paws, "What will I do now?" he asked.

Law scratched him behind his ears, "Get stronger, live. Here's an idea, if you get stronger, and live, when I come back to this island in a few years, I will take you into my crew." she said.

The little bear perked up, "Really?" he asked. When she nodded, he smiled, "My name's Bepo. Pleased to meet you captain." he said, then stood up and bowed, before walking away.

Law watched him go, before realizing that it was way too dark for her liking, and turned, heading back to Cora-san.

When she arrived at camp, she saw a cheery fire going, and Cora-san laid out next to it. His long body was such a contrast to hers, and he was pretty, even with the make-up on. She smiled, and moved over to him, "I didn't find any food. Sorry Cora-san." she said as she kneeled in front of him.

Rocinante pulled her into his arms, and held her, "Don't worry about it Law. Tomorrow we will go into the town and get some food. For now, just sleep." he said. Law snuggled in, not bothering to mention her insomnia. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, in his arms, she was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been on the island a week before Garp came for them. He laughed at their disguises, but commended them for quick thinking. They got situated into a cabin, and were left alone for the better part of the evening. Around nightfall Garp came into their cabin, and sat on a hammock, motioning for the other two to sit on the hammock across from them. Rocinante complied, and pulled Law onto his lap. Garp sat there grinning at them. Finally Law got irritated with the silence, "Where are you taking us?" she asked.

Garp laughed, "You got spunk kid, I like you. We are going to Dawn Island, to a small village called Foosa Village. You will be living with the inn/bar keep, Makino. She is a good woman who is currently taking care of my idiotic grandson. I am training him to be a marine." he said grinning.

Rocinante laughed, "Does he wish to be a marine?" he asked hugging Law closer to his chest after feeling her shiver.

Suddenly Garp's face took on a depressed expression, "The brat says he's going to be a pirate. Damned if he doesn't remind me of Roger." he sighed and looked at Roci, "I want him safe. I want him to become a marine, and be within the bounds of the law, but I know in my heart, that he will take more after his father than me. I worry. For him, and for the other boy under my charge. Perhaps you will meet him later." he said, and then his face morphed into a grin, "We will arrive in a week. I have my ways!" he said then left through the door.

Rocinante chuckled under his breath. He figured that Garp had used the door because he didn't want to break his ship. He looked down and saw a pensive look on Law's face. "What is it Law?" he asked.

She didn't answer at first, and then she turned around in his lap to look up at him, "How am I supposed to act around an idiot who has never lived like I have?" she asked.

Roci chuckled, "With Garp as a grandfather, I have no doubt that that boy has been in many life or death situations. And probably all of them were created by Garp. I would know. I trained under the man after all." he said. Then he pressed a kiss to Law's forehead, "Don't worry about it so much. You will be fine." he said.

Law made a face, and wiped her forehead, "You got lipstick on me Cora-san!" she groused. Rocinante blushed, and apologized. Law just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She hopped down, ran over to the wash basin, and grabbed a cloth, before running back to him, and climbing into the hammock. She ran the rag over his face, washing the make-up off. She thought he was beautiful with his graceful nose, and prominent cheekbones. Her favorite of his features, though, were his blue-grey eyes. They were crystal clear, and held no guile.

Face now free of make-up, Rocinante pushed his hood down, and shook his hair out, running a hand through it. He used his free hand to grab one of Law's, and he pressed a kiss in the center of her palm. He looked into her eyes smiling. "Now that we are free, what do you want to be when you grow up? Other than a pirate captain?" he asked. He wasn't sure what to expect, not from Law. Her mind worked in mysterious ways.

Law lay her hands on either side of Roci's face, and said solemnly, "I will be your bride."

Rocinante blushed at the rock steady voice and expression Law used. Then he grinned, "Of course. You are my most important person after all." He figured that she'd eventually grow out of the idea once she'd met people her own age. He felt a feeling of unsettlement in the pit of his stomach, but pushed it away. She was ten for Buddha's sake.

She was shivering again, so he pulled her into his arms, and lay down. "Lets get some sleep Law. We have quite the adventure ahead of us."

Law nodded, and snuggled in closer, falling asleep. She always fell asleep when by Cora-san. Rocinante, however, remained awake, unable to shake the thought of her with some unknown guy. He sighed, and settled in for what was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Land ho!" came the shout from the crow's nest. Law rushed to the Dog shaped prow of the ship. She felt Cora-san right behind her.

"Is that Dawn Island?" she asked. Her eyes leaving the island only once to look at him. She heard a thud instead of an answer, and turned around to see Cora-san sprawled on the deck with Garp laughing at him, and pointing, tears running down his face. Law hurried over to him, and sighed, "At least you didn't catch on fire this time Cora-san."

That caused Garp to laugh even harder. Rocinante chuckled sheepishly as he stood up, "Sorry Law." he said, his bright smile finding her. Law smiled back, and grabbed his hand. Garp watched them intently, but neither noticed as they moved back to the prow to watch the island get closer. The girl, he decided, was completely in love with Rocinante. As for Rocinante, the boy was half-way to loving her, but probably didn't know it yet. Garp smiled, reminded him of him and his wife. She had been eighteen to his thirty six, but they had loved each other. It still hurt to think of her being gone. He decided he'd watch them, and secretly cheer them on.

"We will be landing on Dawn Island in about an hour. Go get your stuff packed, and ready to go." Garp instructed. As they hurried off, Garp leaned against the rail, and smiled. He couldn't wait to see his grandson and get some quality training time in. Maybe he could sneak Law into it as well. He'd have to see. A huge grin settled on his face, scaring his crew.

Law didn't know what she was expecting as they pulled into Foosha harbor, but it certainly wasn't the entire small village come out to greet the war hero. She and Rocinante had been swept into a round of introductions, and the only people she'd cared to remember were the mayor, with his really weird pants, and Makino, the woman they would be staying with. Makino was extremely kind, and well mannered. She reminded Law of her mother, only without the whole overworked doctor thing.

The one person she had both wanted and dreaded to meet hadn't been there. After Garp had gone hunting for his grandson Makino explained that Luffy loved his grandfather, but didn't like almost dying every time he came to visit. Law could see the logic in that.

Rather than worry about it, though, Law set to work settling her and Roci into their room. Makino apologized for the one bed, but was waved off by Cora-san who explained that they slept in the same bed normally. Makino just nodded and smiled telling them that if they needed anything she would be downstairs running the bar, and then she left them alone.

After she had left, Law motioned for Cora-san to sit down, and let her take care of the unpacking. She didn't need him tripping and somehow sending her underwear flying out the window. Again.

She went about the task quickly, as she wanted to explore the area around the village. When she had finished she turned to Corazon and motioned to the dresser. "Left ide is yours, right side is mine. The top drawer is underwear and socks, second drawer is shirts, and the third drawer is bottoms. I put things like your make-up, the hairbrush, ad our bath products in the last drawer." she said.

Rocinante smiled, "Thank you Law. You'll be a good wife." he said. He deliberately didn't specify who's wife, but her happy smile and faint blush made his stomach wobble.

"If you're finished, let's go explore the island. Garp told me that the forest is reminiscent of the Grand Line." Roci said holding his hand out to Law. She grasped it and walked out the door with him.

This time she looked around and took in her surroundings. The inn/bar was beautiful inside. Hand carved wooden rails lined the stairs, and the floors were a dark mahogany. Who ever had built the place had to have been rich. There were gorgeous watercolor landscapes hung on the wall, and the walls were painted a dapple of dark blue, light blue, and silver. It was like walking through the ocean with the moonlight streaming down. Law fell in love with it.

They reached the bar after a few minutes, she'd had to help Roci up a few times. Makino was washing the bar as a few elderly patrons sat at a table as they drank and reminisced. Makino smiled at them, "Hello. Are you two heading out?" she asked.

Rocinante nodded, but didn't say anything. Law realized that he'd fallen back into his habit of not saying anything to people he didn't know. She squeezed his hand, and he looked down at her in surprise when she rummaged through her pockets, and found a scrap of paper, and a tiny pencil nub. She handed them to him, and a look of understanding crossed his face before he smiled gratefully. He quickly scribbled a note to Makino saying that they were, and could they purchase some food for a picnic? He handed the paper to Makino, and she grinned, "Of course. I'll be just a moment. By the way what are your names? Garp-san never actually mentioned them." she said.

Rocinante looked at Law, and Law smiled, "I am Trafalgar Law, and this is Roci Corazon. It is a pleasure to meet you Makino-san." she said. Makino responded in kind and then left to make their food. They sat at the bar as they waited. Law was in the middle of telling Cora-san about how the nervous system worked, when Makino arrived with their food in a basket. She had also brought a notebook and brand new, freshly sharpened pencil. The two bowed to her, and Law offered their thanks for both the food and the pencil and paper. When she inquired as to how much they owed, Makino just waved it off saying that she'd add it to Garp's tab that he kept for his grandson. They thanked her again and left the bar.

The town they walked through was small. It didn't have much going on. The roads were made of dirt, but they were clean. No garbage littered the ground, and all of the houses were well kept. It was beautiful with the forest in the background. The forest was amazing as well. Tall, lush trees rose from the earth, their branches reaching to touch the sky. Law couldn't help but wonder at being able to walk around outside without having to wear a coat. She wasn't cold for once. She grinned as they moved deeper into the emerald sea.

They hadn't gone much farther when a little boy with black hair burst from the undergrowth and scurried around them to hide behind Corazon. "Crazy Ojiichan." he grumbled.

Law looked at him, "You must be Luffy. Garp told us about you." she said, her face blank as she took in the kid that looked to be about five years younger than her.

The boy perked up, "Hi! Who are you? I'm Luffy! And I'm gonna be a pirate! But don't tell Jichan. He'll kill me." The kid said grinning hugely. Law blinked at the speed with which the kid had spoken. He hadn't even taken the time to breath. She looked up as Cora-san handed her a note that told her to stop looking at the kid as though he was an alien. She raised an eyebrow at the tall man, and then looked back to Luffy.

"I am Trafalgar Law, and this is my Cora-san." she said.

"Turaru? Torafu? Torao! Nice to meet you Torao and Cora-san!" Luffy said holding his hand out to shake.

Rocinante shook it right away, but Law scowled at the kid, "No, not Torao. Trafalgar. And if that is too hard, just call me Law. Baka-ya." she said. Suddenly another not was stuck in front of her face. It said, 'I thought you had stopped using -ya.' Law shrugged, "I believe that some people deserve it." she said.

"So, Torao! Are you gonna live here? Will you be my friend?" the kid asked.

"My name is not... please just call me Law." she said, when she didn't say anything else, Cora-san squeezed her hand. "I suppose we can be friends." she bit out.

"Yay! Torao is going to be my friend!" Luffy said.

Rocinante saw Law twitch and had to stop a laugh from escaping, he was saved from his inevitable death at Law's hands when Garp burst from the trees. "Found you Luffy! I see you found your new friends I brought you. They come from the North Blue! Unfortunately I have to leave you now! Duty calls!" he said trying to catch Luffy in a bone crushing hug, but Luffy was quicker. Finally Garp gave up and turned to Rocinante and Law. "You two be careful, and keep under the radar. Sengoku doesn't know where I've brought you, but he sends his love Roci. Law, watch out for him. I believe you called him your most important person?" he asked. Law nodded, so Garp continued, "Well, you are his most important person too. Keep yourself safe for him. Well! Until next time!" he yelled as he charged his way through the trees.

Rocinante just smiled at the old man's antics, before sitting down and motioning for Law to do the same. Luffy invited himself. They had a picnic, just the three of them in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months had passed since Garp had dropped them off in Foosha Village, and Law was a bit bored with the peace. She new Rocinante was too. They had both grown used to adventure, and more often than not, fighting for their lives. So when the Red Force docked in Foosha Harbor, and all the towns people went rushing into their houses, Law and Corazon moved to the harbor to greet the infamous Red-haired Shanks. Luffy was, of course, right beside Law.

Rocinante wondered if Shanks would recognize him. He didn't know if he hoped he would or not. They watched as a straw hat came into view.

When Shanks had decided to visit the East Blue for a vacation, and dock at Dawn Island, he hadn't expected to see a high ranking Pirate from the North Blue being flanked by two kids. "Yo! Corazon! Fancy meeting you here!" Shanks called down. He grinned when Cora just waved. He'd met the kid a few times when he'd visited the North Blue for vacation. He'd always liked him, not like his brother, Doflomingo. He often wondered if the man was really mute, or just didn't care to talk.

He hurried down the gangplank and moved over to the blonde. He looked a lot like his brother without the make-up on. The black haired girl next to Cora was giving him the evil eye, like he was about to spill a huge secret. He looked at Corazon more closely, and saw that the man had a look of panic in his eyes. He looked down at the young boy beside the girl. Whatever the secret was, the kid wasn't in on it. He was smiling a huge smile, "You're a pirate? Cool! Can I join your crew? My name's Luffy! That's Torao, and Cora-san!" the kid said.

Shanks grinned at the kid, his smile widening when the girl retorted sharply, "Trafalgar Law, not Torao!"

He was about to laugh when suddenly it felt like he'd been pushed into a sound proof room. He could no longer hear the wind, the ocean, or his crew. He could only hear the sound of his breathing mixed with two other people. The little boy had wandered up the gang plank to meet his crew.

"So, which one of you controls sound?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not when Corazon raised his hand. "I see, so what is so important that you felt the need to erect a barrier?" he asked.

Rocinante looked down at Law, and saw her watching Shanks intently before turning to him and nodding. Corazon grinned at her, then turned to Shanks, "I wished to ask a favor of you. Law and I are in hiding."

Shanks nodded, he'd heard a rumor of Corazon, the highest officer of his brother's crew, betraying Doflomingo. "I had heard you were dead, Donquixote Rocinante." he said.

Roci smiled, and motioned to Law, "She saved me. You see, I was actually a Marine trying to bring my brother down. I went under cover, and infiltrated his organization. I was doing well, until Law came along. She was dying of Amber Lead Poisoning. She was determined to kill as many people before she died, in vengeance of her family who was killed in the massacre of Flavance. I suppose you could say that I fell in love. We ran away to find a cure for her, well, we did after I found out that she was a D, and that Doffy would kill her if he found out. It wouldn't matter that he was grooming her for the Corazon seat."

Shanks looked at Law in a new light when he heard that. She couldn't be more than ten, and yet one of the most feared pirates had been grooming her to be his right hand man, and she was a D.

Rocinante continued, "We went against Doffy _and_ the Marines in order to get the OpeOpe no Mi to save Law. Because of that, even though Sengoku is my surrogate father, we are on the run. This island is our safe haven for now. We ask that you keep us a secret." he said.

Shanks grinned at him, "Of course. I always liked you. I count you as a friend, so of course I'd keep it a secret!" he laughed, "Now drop your barrier so that we can go drink!" he said clapping Roci on the shoulder.

Roci did as he was bid. He sent Law up to collect Luffy as he and Shanks waited on the dock.

Law moved carefully up the gangplank. She didn't want to fall off seeing as she couldn't swim. When she finally climbed on deck she found Luffy surrounded by three men, a big fat one, one with long black hair, and one with golden dreadlocks.

Luffy saw her coming and waved, "Over hear Torao! Come meet Ben, Lucky, and Yassop!" he said loudly.

Law gritted her teeth, "My name is NOT Torao!" she growled, "It's Trafalgar Law! I've already told you to call me Law, Luffy-ya." she said. She came over to stand by Luffy and took a really good look at the three men who were laughing at Luffy's antics. "I am Law. A pleasure to meet you." she said

Ben extended his hand, "My name is Ben. I'm the first mate of the Red Force." he said. Law shook his hand and smiled at him, "I feel sorry for you. Your captain seems a lot like this idiot beside me." she said.

Ben just laughed and shrugged.

Next up was Yassop, "I'm the expert Sniper! I've got a son about Luffy's age! One day he's going to be a great warrior of the Sea! My name is Yassop!" he said.

Law found herself wondering the correlation between who he was, and his son's being bought into the conversation.

Finally she was faced with the rotund Lucky, "My name's Lucky Roux, and I'm a food connoisseur." he said as he ate a chunk of meat.

Law just stared at him deadpan before turning to Luffy, "Come on, Cora-san and Shanks are waiting for us. Maybe if you are good Shanks will tell you adventure stories." she said. Hopefully it would get Luffy off of her back for the duration of the pirates' stay.

Luffy was down the gangplank before she could take her first step. She rolled her eyes as the men's laugher rang around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Rocinante sat next to Shanks as Shanks talked to Luffy who sat next to him, but Roci wasn't paying attention to them. His gaze was focused on Law as she sat next to Ben, and they were in deep conversation. He glared a bit at Ben for getting so close to his Law. He didn't even notice Shanks turn to say something to him. He did, however, notice the hand that was waved in front of his face.

He blinked at turned to face Shanks with a questioning look on his face. Shanks grinned at him, "If you are going to be so jealous of Ben, you should go over there, and beat on your chest a bit." Corazon wrinkled his brow and wrote Shanks a note, 'What do you mean? I'm not jealous that he is talking to my Law. If she wishes to have a conversation with that basta him, then she is free to do so. It's not like I'm her husband or anything.'

Shanks read the note and started laughing, "So has she proposed to you yet?" he asked suddenly. Rocinante smiled and nodded before his brain caught up and could censor it. His face turned red, and he looked away as Shanks laughed. "You looked so happy. Congratulations. She'll be a good wife when she's older." he said. Rocinante refused to look at him, and decided to leave. He got up and hurried out of the bar, and up to his and Law's room.

With a sigh he sat on the bed, and put his head in his hands. Damn it all to hell. She was too young for him! He needed to get better control of himself.

The door opened, and his face whipped up to find Law standing in front of him. She moved close and put her hands on his face, and pulled it closer to her, before she kissed his forehead, "Are you alright Cora-san?" she asked.

Roci's forehead was burning where he lips had touched his skin, he nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah Law. I'm just a bit tired of Shank's teasing me, and my not being able to say anything." he said.

Law looked at him like he was simple minded. "You can say something to him. You just don't. I believe that you have gotten so deep into the habit of not speaking to people, that it takes something drastic to get you to speak." she said. In her mind it was simple, but she understood that it only took three times to make a habit, but many more to break the habit.

Rocinante looked at her for a second, then looked away, "The villagers already think that I'm mute. I don't want to start talking and then be known as a liar." he said.

Law climbed onto his lap and then turned his face back towards her, "They won't call you a liar. They assumed, and we can just say that you don't like to talk. After all, we never told them that you are mute." she pointed out to him. She watched his face as he thought over what she said.

Then he spoke, "How about this Law. We tell the mayor and Makino. Hopefully they wont be mad at me for deceiving them."

Law hopped off of his lap, and held out her hand, "You didn't deceive them. You just didn't tell them that they were wrong. Isn't that a mercy?" She asked, then she smiled when he took her hand. He sighed, and stood up and they walked toward the door. Suddenly she stopped, and looked up at him. "Aren't you going to put on your make-up today?" she asked. She didn't particularly want him to. She thought that he looked better without it.

He shook his head, "No." he said, "I think that today is a good day to start breaking that habit. It seems a day for that hm Law?" he asked, then winked at her.

She blushed and grinned, glad that he was listening to her. Most adults didn't, but he was her Cora-san, and she was his captain. She let her face relax back into a frown. She wondered where she could get a submarine. Well, she'd ask Cora-san when she got a bit older. She wanted to be strong enough to do things on her own, without having to rely on others.

They entered the bar once again, hand in hand. Shanks saw them and grinned, before elbowing Ben who had sat down by him sometime after they'd left. Ben looked up and smiled at them. They waved them over. Rocinante moved over and sat next them and Law sat on his lap. She glared at Shanks, and Roci glared at Ben before they eased up remembering that they had solved their issues.

The captain and his first mate definitely noticed, but didn't say anything about it. The cute couple had obviously worked it out. Suddenly Shanks stood up, "Alright scurvy dogs! Clear the bar for about an hour. I wish for a private conversation. Makino, darling, please give the swabbies some barrels of rum, and then feel free to stay here." he said. The men just laughed good naturedly, and did as they were asked, taking the rum with them.

Once they were all gone Shanks turned to Roci, and grinned, "I believe that you have something to say. I know that look, you had it the first time we met and your darling brother was being a dick." he said. Corazon blushed, and Law laughed.

"That is every moment that Doffy is awake Shanks." she said, and Shanks laughed loudly. It was true after all.

Rocinante looked at Makino then looked down to Law, who motioned for him to get on with it. She was so mean sometimes, not sympathetic at all. He looked back at Makino then his gaze flicked to Ben, "..." he mumbled something inaudibly. Law elbowed him lightly in the stomach. He looked abashed, "I said I apologize for not letting you two know that I could speak." he said.

Shanks laughed, "For a second I thought that you were going to tell Ben off for getting so close to your fiancée." he said.

Corazon and Law both blushed brightly, and Makino giggled. "I thought you two might be together." she said then she turned stern and looked at Cora, "I truly hope you aren't doing anything to her yet. Ten is much too young." she said.

Roci blushed, and shook his head, "I didn't do anything!" he said.

"Yet." stage whispered Shanks.

Law glared, "Room." she said, then grabbed a knife from the counter, and took Shanks' tongue. "Hush a bit please." she said giving Makino her knife back. Ben just watched the whole thing unfold before turning to Law, "I don't suppose that you can just keep him like that?" he asked.

Law shook her head, "I can, but I won't. I'm not that irritated." she said, then gave a blood thirsty grin, "Besides, he's not a good experiment if I can't keep an eye on him." she said. Corazon just laughed at the creeped out expressions the other men got on their faces. He'd grown used to Law's ways.

Suddenly Luffy chimed in, "Is that why you still have my heart?" he asked. The other four looked at him, having forgotten that he was in the room with them.

Law looked at him, "Of course I'm not experimenting with you Luffy. I'm keeping you safe." she said brushing off everyone's horrified looks. Of all the people in the world that she'd met, she'd only never experiment on Luffy, and Cora-san.

She ruffled Luffy's hair, she loved them after all, her "brother" and her special person.


	7. Chapter 7

Law watched as Shanks placed his hat on Luffy's head, and walked up the gang plank. She'd grown closer to the captain in the year that he'd been docked at Foosha Village. Him sacrificing an arm to save Luffy had sealed her gratitude towards him. She waved to him and Ben as they looked back at the village. They waved in return, and Shanks blew a kiss, and a wink, before they turned and set sail.

She looked at Luffy and saw the tears streaming down his face. He was a bit of a softy. It wasn't like they'd never see Shanks again. She was sure of it. She turned and walked to Cora-san, her fluffy white hat pulled down tightly on her head. She grinned at him. It was so easy to smile at him, even when she didn't care about the others, and rarely smiled at them. Today was especially easy to smile at him. It was Cora's birthday. He turned twenty-three. She had baked him a cake with Makino's help. Soon it would be time for the surprise party. All of the village had chipped in, and would be there. She even had gifts from Shanks and Ben for him.

They'd heard that Garp was on his way, and Shanks had decided that it was a good time to leave, and head back to the Grand Line. She didn't blame him. She knew that Shanks was stronger, she could see it, but Garp was a formidable foe, and always broke everything. She really hoped that he didn't show up until after the party, even though Rocinante had a message for him to give to Sengoku.

They didn't have a dendenmushi here, and Roci didn't trust the mail. So they'd had to wait until Garp came back, in order to tell Sengoku that Vergo was a double agent, but then Garp hadn't come back for a year. Over a year if she actually counted.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, it didn't do to dwell on what they couldn't change, so instead she focused on keeping Cora out of the bar.

Luffy came up beside her, and slipped his hand into her's. "Can we go to the forest, and practice with my Gomu-gomu no mi powers?" he asked. She nodded, then held out her hand to Corazon. He grasped it and they walked to the forest. They went to their favorite clearing, and got Luffy started. They had him stretch first, even though he didn't need it, before they set him to exorcising. He'd complained at first when they'd told him that he needed to do specific exorcises, but he'd stopped when Law told him that his powers would be more effective if he was stronger. Now he did it without being told. He was already getting stronger.

Law and Roci set to exorcising as well, and the clearing was quiet.

*+*+*+*Time Skip*+*+*+*

Darkness had just started to fall when they made their way to the bar. The light was on so Corazon pushed in, only to jump about a foot in the air, and trip, falling on his back when the villagers jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" at him.

Law helped him up, "Happy twenty-third birthday Cora-san." she said.

Tears filled Rocinante's eyes, and he pulled her into a tight hug, saying, without words, how happy he was. He looked down at the recently turned eleven year old, and grinned. She just smiled back, and then led him to a table full of presents.

He sat, contentedly opening presents. He'd been really happy with the new clothes Makino made him, and honored by the vivre card that Shanks had given him, but his favorite was the gift Law gave him. She'd made him a painting of him sleeping under a tree at sunset. Luffy was lying, sound asleep, on his stomach, and she'd painted herself next to them, reading a book. She'd entitled it, 'Family'. He'd hugged her tightly for that, and started crying again.

After gifts they'd moved on to food, and cake, and that was about the time that Garp burst through the door. He was always careful with Makino's bar. "Where is my grandson, granddaughter, and future grandson-in-law?" he asked.

Luffy popped his head up, "Hi grandpa!" he said.

Law just stared at him as she processed that he'd essentially adopted her.

Rocinante just blushed, again. He felt like his face was in a perpetual red state when faced with people he knew. He watched as Law and Luffy dodged Garp's Super Hug of Love, before approaching Garp cautiously. Garp saw him, and grinned the wide D grin. The one that he saw daily on Luffy, and rarely on Law. "There you are Roci! I have a gift for you from Sengoku." he said. Rocinante accepted the gift with a smile before exchanging looks with Law, and sending her to get the letter for Sengoku.

Garp saw the exchange, but ignored it in favor of grabbing some cake. He was halfway through his seventh piece when Law returned. "Here Garp." she said.

"Call me jii-chan." he said grabbing the letter from her, and looking at the name on the front, before shoving it in his shirt pocket.

"Sorry Jii-chan." she said before moving back to Roci's side.

He looked at her, then started opening Sengoku's gift to him. He'd been waiting for her after all. Inside the paper was a letter, and a box. He read the letter first:

"Dear Rocinante,

I hope that this gift finds you and young Law well. Garp tells me that you will like where you have gone, but he doesn't tell me where it is that you are. And I suppose that that is for the best. I would be obligated to have you arrested if I knew. I hope that you are staying safe, and out of trouble. Doflamingo is still causing trouble, but the council is thinking of making him a Shichibukai. I am against the idea, but, as you know, I have no say in it.

I realized that it was your birthday soon, and didn't know what to give to Garp to get to you, but then I thought of your precious person, and how I'd seen what your feelings for her are. So I decided to give you this. They were my mother and father's. Her's will be a bit big for her yet, but she should grow into it. I love you my son, and as she is precious to you, and she saved your life, I love her too.

I realize that I will probably never be able to see you again under good circumstances, but know that your love has my blessing, and my complete backing. Take care of each other, because sometimes, love is all there is. I hope that you have an enjoyable birthday.

Love,

Sengoku"

Rocinante handed the letter to Law and opened the box. Inside was a photo album for Law, and a gorgeous white dress. Nestled at the bottom was another, smaller box, and inside lay two rings. One was a thick silver circlet with waves engraved in it, quite obviously a man's ring, and the other was a thin silver circlet with a single deep, blue sapphire set into it. Corazon realized that the rings and the dress had been his dad's parent's. He smiled when he came to understand that there was no suit because Sengoku's father hadn't been as tall as him. He handed the picture album to Law, and she handed him back the letter. He could see tears in her eyes.

He put the thinner of the two bands in her palm, and placed the other one on his left ring finger. A promise, he made it then and there to her. She grinned, and put the too big ring on her finger, making the promise right back. Cora tilted the box, and heard a sound of movement, and looked back inside, finding a silver chain. He gave it to Law so that she could wear the ring around her neck until she grew. And then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE PIRATE KING? ... SHANKS! THAT'S IT, WE'RE MOVING YOU SOMEPLACE DIFFERENT. YOU TWO AS WELL! GET YOUR STUFF PACKED. I'M GOING TO FIX THIS PIRATE ISSUE RIGHT OUT OF YOUR HEADS!" Garp raged. The villagers bade Cora-san a quick farewell, and skedaddled.

Law sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Law sighed as they traipsed through the forest, going deeper then she'd ever explored before. Garp lead the way, pulling on Luffy's stretchy arm the entire time. The rubber man really didn't want to leave Foosha. His hat was placed firmly on his head. His grandfather, for all that he didn't want him to be a pirate, hadn't even attempted to take the hat from his Grandson. He got a nostalgic look every time he saw it. She rolled her eyes. The Monkey family was insane. She didn't doubt it one bit.

She sighed as a crash filled her ears. She turned back to help Cora-san back to his feet. Seriously, how could a man this clumsy become a marine, and then a high-ranking member of a notorious pirate crew? Before she could say anything Garp's barking laughter filled the air, "How are you not dead yet Rocinante?" he asked.

Rocinante blushed, "Luck?" he said questioningly. Law snorted, but continued to hold his hand as conversation ceased, and they started walking again.

After some time a house came into view, and Garp let go of Luffy to knock. A bear of a woman with curly orange hair opened the door yelling something about who dare disturb the great bandit Dadan. Well, she yelled until she realized who it was, then she started stammering. The entire time this was happening, Luffy was running around like a madman, determined to explore every inch of the clearing. She watched him as the grownups discussed business.

When he suddenly stopped she frowned and moved over to where he stood. Up in the tree was a boy who looked about two years younger than her, making him around nine. He had black, wavy hair, and an abundance of freckles. His eyes were dark, and cold with anger.

"Hi! I'm Luffy! Be my friend!" Luffy said. The boy spit on Luffy, and Luffy got predictably mad. Law frowned, "Room." she said, her blue bubble expanding. She cut the branch of the tree the kid was sitting on, sending him falling to the ground, then she replaced the branch, all in the span of a second. Then she held Luffy back from getting his butt kicked.

That was about the time that Garp left, and Dadan came over with Corazon. "Ace! Be nice damn it!" Dadan shouted. "These three are going to be living with us from now on. The one you spit on is Monkey D. Luffy. This is Rocinante." she said pointing at Cora-san, "and the girl is Trafalgar Law. All of you, that's Portgas D. Ace." she said, then she walked away leaving the four of them alone.

Law picked Luffy up and gave him to Corazon to take inside, and he did so, then she turned to Ace.

He was glaring at her and edging into the forest, "Don't even think of running away without talking to me, or else I will remove your legs." she said coldly. Ace bared his teeth and turned to leave, so Law made good her threat. "Room." she said, then, "Shambles." Ace's legs came off.

"What the fuck bitch?" he hissed, trying to reattach his legs.

Law sighed, "I told you didn't I? I had a question for you." she said, her voice still cold. Ace tensed as she came closer, and put his legs back on. He relaxed fractionally when he saw that she didn't intend to harm him.

"What's your question?" he asked, his voice still filled with anger, but she also heard distrust, and a tinge of sadness. His eyes were empty, almost like he didn't believe that he deserved to live. She sighed and sat next to him, looking him in the eyes.

"Why did you spit on Luffy when he asked to be friends with you? He hadn't done anything to offend you." she said, she let her voice loose it's coldness, replacing it with only curiosity.

Ace looked at her then looked at the ground before returning his gaze to her, "Everyone has offended me. I don't need any brat hanging around and getting in my fucking way." he said, his voice practically dripping venom.

Law sighed, "Be that as it may, Luffy now sees you as a friend so.. Room." she said and then took his heart out.

Ace's eyes widened, "Wha! Give that back!" he said, jumping to his feet, preparing to beat her up, and take it back.

He threw a punch, and Law caught it, "Stop. I'm not going to harm it. I'm just going to hold onto it, and put it with Luffy's heart. As long as I have it, it can't be used to kill you. It is still beating, still working, but now you can be stabbed in the heart and live, because it isn't there." she said. She held his fist as he tried to get away. He threw a kick, and she dodged. Finally he stopped, and she let his fist go.

"Fine. Hold onto it if you want. It's not like I need it anyway." he growled, and turned to leave.

Law called out to him before he could, "No matter who you are that made other people treat you so that you are hurting so much, Luffy, Corazon, and I won't treat you that way. It doesn't matter to us who you are, or where you come from. It's what you, yourself, do that determines how we treat you." she said, then turned to leave him.

Ace raced away, glad that she couldn't see the tears on his face. He could feel her warm, strong hand holding his heart, and something inside of him warmed with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Days had passed since Law had first met Ace, and everyday he disappeared into the forest with Luffy trailing behind him, and every night he returned without Luffy. Luffy would eventually stumble in and fall into a dead sleep, and she would treat his wounds. Corazon would just silently watch her, as would Ace, until she was finished, and then she moved on to Ace to heal him, but more often than not he would send her away. Then she would cuddle next to Cora-san, and they'd all fall asleep.

This time she was worried though, neither of the boys were back, and it was dark. She frowned, and made a decision, "Come on Cora-san. We have to go find Luffy and Ace." she said. Rocinante looked at her in surprise. She'd always let them be before. He saw the worry in her eyes, eyes that usually were cold, and he was up in an instant. He handed her a note that asked how they were going to find them. She smiled, and closed her eyes, sending out her senses before pinpointing the two boys by another kid. "I have them. Come on." she said.

Rocinante was a bit blown away. She had observation Haki, and such great control at her age. He followed her.

They traveled through deep woods, filled with alligators, and other beasts. They took turns defending themselves, until, finally, they reached a tree. The first thing that they heard was Ace yelling at Luffy, telling him that he was an idiot, and could have died.

Law was behind him in an instant, "Tell me what happened, and let me at him." she said quietly, causing Ace to jump.

"L-law." he stuttered, then frowned. "It wasn't our fault." he said, drawing her attention, unintentionally, to the blonde haired boy next to him. She glared at the boy who stood protectively in front of Luffy. She saw him tremble, but gave him points for not bolting. She advanced on him, and was just about ready to toss him out of the way when Ace pulled him out of her path. She looked at the damage to Luffy's body. He was lying on the ground, covered in bandages. She stripped him of his clothes, and the bandages so that she could work on the actual injuries. "Room." she uttered. She'd taken to always carrying a medical kit around with her. It had become a necessity since Luffy and Ace often came back with severe injuries. First she used her powers to drive off any bacteria or toxins in the wounds, and then she pulled out a needle, and thread. She stitched up his injuries with neat little sutures. She could feel the boys eyes on her. Luffy didn't feel a thing. She'd shut down his pain receptors in order to fix him. She needed to buy more numbing agent.

When she was finished she re-bandaged him, and helped him sit up, then turned to Ace. "Tell me what happened." she said.

Ace held the blonde kid back from speaking by lifting a hand. "We have a secret stash of money, because Sabo and I want to leave and become pirates, but to do that we need a boat. We accidently stole from the wrong thugs. They were Blue Jam's men, and they captured Luffy because he's an idiot. Then, instead of telling them where the gold was, and saving himself, he refused to say anything, and let them beat him almost to death." Ace paused there, "Why did you do that Luffy?" he asked, his tone biting.

Luffy looked down, "I want to be friends, and friends don't give away other people's secrets. If I'd told them, you wouldn't have been my friend. I'd rather be dead than alone. Law has Cora-san. And she is my friend, but she is more like a grown up sometimes." Luffy said.

Law saw a strange look come over Ace's face right before he turned his back on Luffy, "So what you're saying, is that you need me?" he asked quietly. She could see a look of hope in his dark eyes.

"Of course!" said Luffy loudly.

Ace smiled blindingly, then schooled his expression, and turned back to Luffy, "You are our friend." he said, "So you won't be lonely ever again." he said.

Law took the opportunity to stand up and approach Ace, "Does that mean that Blondie over there is Luffy's friend as well?" she asked.

Ace looked confused, then he grinned, "Yup." he said, then moved out from between them. "Hey Sabo, this is Luffy's sister Law." he said.

"Nice to meet you La-" Sabo was cut off when Law activated her room, and stole his heart. "What!" Sabo exclaimed. He frantically patted his chest, but found no hole. He looked at the heart in her hand, still beating, and fainted.

Ace burst out laughing. Law smiled evilly. She put the heart in her medical kit, in a special padded pouch. She then turned to look at Ace, "Are we all friends now?" she asked. She was really tired of Ace letting, and often causing, Luffy to get hurt. Ace nodded, and held out his hand to her. She shook it.

That was about the time that Cora-san got really emotional and started crying, albeit silently. He proceeded to scoop them both up in a bear hug. Ace wiggled, and wiggled, but couldn't get out, so he gave up and hugged the huge crying man back. Law kissed his cheek and wiped his tears away, "Calm down Cora-san." she said. Luffy decided to join the hug, and shimmied up Cora-san's back, and wrapped his stretchy arms around all of them. Luffy nuzzled his cheek against Ace's, and then Corazon's.

Corazon let them down, but retained possession of Law. She didn't mind, and her cheeks pinked lightly. Rocinante looked at Ace, and then reached for his note pad, sitting with Law in his lap. She saw that he was going to write Ace a note, "Cora-san. Use your words." she said.

Ace looked between them confused, "I thought he was mute." he stated, sitting cross legged facing Rocinante.

"He's not. He just doesn't really like talking in front of people he doesn't know." she said.

Ace nodded, and then looked at Corazon expectantly. Cora blushed, "Er, I was just going to write, say, that I will help to protect you guys from Blue Jam if I can." he said.

Ace felt a bit stunned by the deep voice that came out of the tall blonde man. When Law had said her explanation, he'd assumed, that Rocinante didn't like speaking because he had a high voice, and had been made fun of for it. He looked at the man with different eyes. He could see that the man was muscular, his strange heart patterned shirt showed off his chest after all. He'd never really noticed before. The man was really clumsy, he knew that. He'd seen that. Ace wondered why Law called him Cora-san. Rocinante had shaggy blonde hair, and looked a bit dopey. His blue eyes were kind though, and usually smiled at people. Every now and then he would were strange make-up, but Law usually murmured something, and then he'd get a sheepish look on his face, and he'd wash it off, other times Law would look nostalgic, and call him Corazon. He'd never heard her call the man by his name.

He realized he'd been staring when Rocinante blushed, and looked away, mumbling something. "What? No, that's fine. I'm sorry I was just thinking about what I know about you. Not much I'll admit." he said.

Rocinante winced, "Yeah... about that... um..." he broke off when he saw Sabo had woken up. He set Law on the ground, and stood up, moving over to Sabo. "Hello. My name is Rocinante. Call me Roci." he said extending a hand. Sabo saw the giant man approaching him, and trembled.

When he was introduced he calmed down a bit, after all, if Ace wasn't scared, he didn't need to be. "A pleasure Roci-san. I am Sabo. If you will excuse me, I will ask young Luffy to guide me back to your house, as they so kindly offered to hide me there with them." he said after shaking the huge hand presented to him. He then picked himself up, and he and Luffy set off.

Corazon watched them, and then set up a silence barrier encompassing the two black-haired kids sitting near him, and himself. He sat down. "Well. I suppose I will tell you about me, and then tell you what I know and suspect about you." he said. Ace nodded in acceptance. "Alright. First, my name is Donquixote Rocinante, I am the younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo. We were once Tenryuubito, and by birthright, I still am. However, when I was young my father, a kind man, took us away from there. He didn't believe that we were better than anyone else. He nor my mother did, I believed the same as they did, but Doffy didn't. He believed that we were better than all others. Mother died quickly of disease, she had a poor immune system, and couldn't handle the shock. Doffy blamed father for that."

"The commoners blamed us for all of the tragedy in their lives as well, and they attacked us constantly. They blinded Doffy in one eye. Doffy killed our father, and I ran away. I was picked up by the Marines, and adopted by Sengoku. I became a Marine myself. After a while, I was told of a covert operation to bring my brother down. He was a cruel, and evil person, and they wanted evidence on him. I was sent, not only because I was related to him, but because I volunteered. I found him, and refused to speak. He came to think of me as mute. I started wearing make-up so that I didn't look like him. He promoted me to the highest officer seat below him. It is entitled Corazon, the Heart Seat. I worked for him, and gathered evidence for the Marines. Then, Law came. She was dying, and wanted to take out as many people as she could before she died. She wouldn't leave no matter what I did to her. I was cold to her, until I heard her full name. It was then that I knew I had to speak to her, to get her to leave no matter what the cost." he said.

"Why?" Ace asked.

Law answered, "My full name is Trafalgar D Water Law." she said.

Roci nodded, "To a Tenryuubito, a carrier of the name D is like the boogey man. They have always been harbingers of change, and change is the most threatening thing to the nobility of this world. Doffy would have killed her if he had known, it didn't matter that he was training her to take my spot. She was being trained to be his right hand man, she was his favorite after me, but he would have killed her without hesitation. So things led to things. I talked to her and eventually we ended up running away and looking for the Ope-Ope no Mi. We eventually found it and stole it from the Marines. In the process, I was severely wounded, and Law took a note to the Marines, but the one that she handed it to was actually Vergo, one of Doffy's men, and the former Heart Executive. Doffy found us, and to protect Law I put her in a trunk and silenced it. I would be dead if not for her quick thinking. She used her powers to pull all of my organs out, and make it look like his shots killed me. She then escaped, and healed me, and we sailed to a nearby island where I contacted Sengoku. Garp then moved us to this undisclosed location because, technically, we are both fugitives."

Roci took a huge breath, then continued, "Now what I know about you. You are nine. You aren't related to Garp, but you are his grandson, just as Law is. You have a severe distrust of people. I believe that it stems from who your father is." Right as Ace was about to speak Rocinante held up a hand, "I met your father. He was a good, kind man. He did everything he could to protect his crew, your mother, and you. You look a lot like him, but I can definitely see parts of you that are your mother, like your freckles. I know that once you trust, you make an incredible friend, and a reliable ally. I will tell you this, and whether you listen or not is up to you, Gol D Roger is a father that I would be proud of, because he was much like my own dad. Even after he found out who I was, he didn't care, he talked to me, and told me about how happy he was that he was going to be a father. He gave me a picture that they hadn't taken off of him. It was your mother. She was beautiful. Once I asked him why he had turned himself in, he was never actually captured. He laughed and said, 'I'm dying. I will soon die, and won't be able to protect my love, and our child. This way I could talk to Garp, ask him to protect them.' he laughed out his booming laugh, 'Did you know? A girl will be Ann, and a boy will be Ace.' he'd said to me. He told me that the gender didn't matter, he would love them the same, and how his only regret was that he wouldn't get to see you. I could see the love in his eyes. For you, and your mother." he said. Then he stopped talking. He hadn't talked that much in years.

Ace was silent for a few moments. Law could see that Cora-san's words had reached him. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, before opening it, "Can I have the picture?" he asked. Corazon smiled, and nodded. Ace thanked him, then looked down. "Did he know that she was going to die?" he asked softly.

Rocinante shook his head, "No, she wouldn't have died if she'd allowed the birth do go as normal, but she used the force of her will to keep you inside of her until it was safe. She sacrificed herself for you, as Roger had sacrificed himself for you both." he said.

Ace started to cry, "Thank you." he said. They waited until he had stopped crying before making their way back to Dadan's house. They all slept like logs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **There is a big time skip here because otherwise Law will never grow up.**

Law watched her two brothers sparring, and thought back through the past year. A lot had happened and quite a bit hadn't been extremely important to her personally. The biggest things were when her and her brothers plus Corazon had moved into a tree house that they had built. That was also when her brothers had discovered not to give Cora-san a hammer. Then there was when they had met the old man who taught Luffy to fight, and they had defeated the Giant Bear, and the King of the Forest. Also that time that Blue Jam had finally caught up with them. She hadn't been there for that one, and only found out about it later. There was also the time that Luffy and Ace had gotten suckered into burning down Grey Terminal.

Her least favorite memory was hearing that Sabo had been shot down and killed. She'd rushed to her collection of hearts, and seen that his was still beating, but she didn't tell the adults, only her brothers, and her fiancée. They'd made a pact not to tell anyone, because if Sabo didn't tell them, then he had a reason. That didn't mean that they were going to beat him when they saw him again, the bastard.

Ace had relaxed a lot since they'd met, she figured that it was Luffy's influence. After all, Ace called her sister, but Luffy was obviously his favorite. Not that she minded, Luffy was her favorite too. That didn't mean that she didn't love Ace, she just favored Luffy. Her list of people not to experiment on was growing. Of course her list of people to definitely preform an experiment on was also growing. She yawned, it was getting close to night time. She looked around and walked away to find Corazon. He'd gone to go to the bathroom and hadn't returned yet. She was worried that his clumsiness had gotten him injured.

She walked a good fifty yards away from the hideout before she found him. He was sitting up against a tree, just looking out into the woods. She walked over to him, and sat down, her head on his shoulder. He wouldn't let her instigate any more than the most casual of touches, and the occasional kiss. They did hug a lot though. She wanted more, but respected his wish to wait until she was older. She was twelve damn it. She knew about sex, and all of that. She calmed herself down, it wasn't something to work herself up over. She knew that she wasn't legal yet, not for at least three more years. She had a feeling that he wanted to wait at least four.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, it wasn't often quiet around them, and they took the moment to think, and just relax with each other. Law felt her eyes drift close. She was so tired...

When she woke up, night had fallen, and Corazon was carrying her back to the tree house. She shifted, and he looked down at her, "Good morning." he said with a soft smile. Law smiled back at him, "Night, Cora-san." she responded. He eased her down, and held out his hand to her, and she took it.

She looked at him. He hadn't worn his jacket because it was summer, and it must have gotten hot because his sleeves were rolled up, and his shirt was unbuttoned completely. The moon hit his pale skin, making it shimmer. Her skin was naturally tan in contrast, and the moon just made it seem darker. He looked ethereal in the light with his hair shimmering gold. He was so beautiful. His eyes were grey in the night, the pupils blown wide because of the dark. She looked down at their connected hands, his shimmering, and her's dull. She suddenly felt very plain.

Normally it didn't bother her, but she wanted to look beautiful for him. It was such an odd thought, wanting to be something for someone. It was ludicrous, but she couldn't help it. She loved him, and wanted him to love her too. Her heart knew that he did, but her mind was too logical. It pointed out the age difference. How could he love someone who was a child? How could he find her attractive? What if he refused to do anything with her, not only because of his morals, but because he didn't find her attractive, and didn't know how to tell her that she was just a stupid child dreaming of an impossibility.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she stopped walking, and didn't notice when Rocinante looked at her in confusion.

He watched her. She was entirely too beautiful to be a child. He often forgot that she was one, because she was so grown up, and intelligent. It took everything in him to hold back. He loved her, but he wanted to give her time to grow. Maybe she would fall in love with Ace or Luffy, or find someone else, and forget about him. It hurt his heart to even think of it, but if it made her happy, he couldn't stop her.

Looking at her in the moonlight, his resolve was thinning. Her dusky skin was golden. She radiated like the sun, pure and bright, hurting his eyes. Her dark hair gleamed with blue highlights in the night, and her dark eyes seemed to hold innumerable secrets that mere mortals couldn't dream of coming to know.

He wondered if she knew what she meant to him. He wondered if she knew that if she found someone else it would shatter his heart irreparably. He knelt in front of her, and put a hand on her cheek. She looked at him, and he swore that he saw tears glistening, unshed, in her eyes. It tore at his heart, and he placed a chase kiss on her lips. It was quick, and soft, but it cleared her eyes, and she saw that she had been worrying over nothing. She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss in return before wrapping her arms around his neck, and hugging him tightly.

Corazon hugged her back, his body felt tight, but he ignored it. Something had been wrong, but it was better now. He didn't move, just held her until she released him on her own volition, and then they finished walking to the tree house. When they got into it they saw that Ace and Luffy weren't there. Figuring that they were at Dadan's for the night, they lay down, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Huge time skip also, Law and Corazon finally come together. You've been warned.**

It had been four years since Sabo had "died", and they had all grown up quickly. It had actually been a rather uneventful four years, other than that one time Luffy had been mauled by a bear, or that time Garp had trained them all by throwing them in the water, and Cora-san had had to dive in and save them, only to in turn need to be saved by Ace because he couldn't swim either. Oh, and the time that... okay so it hadn't been completely uneventful, but it had gone by quickly. Ace was fourteen, and already he was taller than her. It was a bit unfair. At eleven, Luffy was still shorter than her. She was thankful for small miracles.

She watched her brothers spar, and let her thoughts drift to how she and Corazon would be leaving today to pick up Bepo, a crew, a submarine, and eventually set sail as the Heart Pirates. She'd missed the bear, and hoped that he was doing well. She smiled softly, then stood up to go find Corazon. She stretched as she walked, her long hair swishing around her hips. The tank top she was wearing was tight, and showed off her figure quite nicely. Her shorts showed off her nicely toned, and shaped legs. Her feet were encased in soft black walking slippers, and kept her from being too loud. Her favorite yellow sweater was tied around her waist. Her symbol emblazoned on it's front. Her fuzzy white hat was perched on her head as usual.

Her dark eyes searched for her fiancée, and finally found him after she had walked several miles away from her brothers. He was lying on the ground next to a shallow pool of clear water. It was a place that they had found two years back, and had kept from her brothers. It was their quiet place. He was stripped down to his boxers, and his eyes were closed. He looked utterly relaxed, and entirely captivating. His body was exquisite. He was well shaped, and muscled. His body perfectly toned. The sight of him made her mouth water, and her hormones go into over drive. She didn't know how, but she loved him more now than she ever had.

She walked over to him, and straddled his stomach. He opened his clear blue eyes and focused on her. She rose above him like a goddess. Her tan skin looked so warm and inviting. She had developed beautifully from a child, to a woman. She'd never had an awkward phase, at least he didn't think so. Her dark gypsy eyes watched him, heat curling in them. He felt his body respond, and tighten, getting hard. He knew the moment she realized it, her pupil's got huge, and heat raged in her eyes. She shifted back slightly, rubbing against him. He gasped, and couldn't stop the small thrust upward.

A smile curved her lips, and she leaned down, kissing him. His tongue swept over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she gave it to him. He moaned at the taste of her hot, wet cavern. It tasted of cinnamon and honey, all warm, and spicy. He reached up and drew her closer, before his brain caught up and he pulled away. "I... Are you sure Law?" he asked. "Are you sure that you want me? I'm twelve years older than you." he said, his voice serious.

Law smiled, and drew her hand along his cheek bone, "It's always been you for me Rocinante, my Cora-san." she said.

It was enough for him, he reached up and drew her shirt over her head, allowing her breasts to spill free, her body was sun kissed here too. Once her shirt was gone, he ran his hands over her body, savoring the feel of her silky skin. He palmed her breasts. They were soft, but her nipples were hard pebbles beneath his hands. He reached up and took one in his mouth, tonguing it, while he fondled the other with one hand. The other hand was caressing her body.

Law cried out as heat flooded through her. She'd never felt anything like this before. His teeth pulled lightly at her nipple, before his tongue lavished it. Periodically he switched attention to the other nipple. His free hand slipped down, and unbuttoned her shorts, before dipping down to caress her swollen flesh.

Corazon moaned, she was so wet, and hot, her virgin body was tight, and responsive as he slid two fingers inside her. Breathless Law ground down on the intruding digits. He withdrew his fingers from her, and brought them to his mouth, tasting her on him before pulling her into a kiss and letting her taste herself.

All around them the forest was quiet except for the sound of the water, and their breath. Cora had her lift her hips so that he could divest her of her remaining clothing. She returned the favor, and he guided himself to her entrance. He paused, "Are you absolu-" he started only for Law to drop herself down on his length. He felt her tight heat surround him, and her barrier break. He held himself still, and waited for her to adjust.

Law gasped as pain stung at her senses, she held herself still until it was bearable, and then lifted herself up, coming back down. Rocinante placed his hands at her hips, guiding her movements as she slowly rode him. It felt incredible to him. She looked like a goddess as she rose above him, her young breasts bouncing with every drop she made. Unable to take it anymore, he thrust up to meet her.

Law cried out as pleasure coursed through her. He quickened the pace, guiding her to bounce on his cock. His hands caressed her sides, making their way up to her breasts, to cup and fondle them, before sliding back down to her hips. She gasped when he suddenly rolled her under him, and thrust harder. Her legs locked around his hips drawing him closer. The sound of their moans bounced around them. She could feel tension building inside her, and she cried out his name. He thrust forcefully into her, and she came. Her inner muscles clamped tight around him, spasming as intense pleasure flooded through her.

Corazon could feel her silky muscles convulsing around his cock, and the thrust faster inside her, he was close. Law reached up, and drew him into a kiss as he thrust hard one last time, and came, filling her with his hot seed. She could feel his essence coating her walls, and she moaned.

He pulled out of her, and collapsed to the side, trying to catch his breath. Law didn't move for a few minutes, waiting for her heart to calm down. Finally they sat up, and kissed once more before getting dressed, and heading back to the boys. Law ignored the soreness between her legs, instead, gripped Cora-san's hand.

When they got there the boys had finished sparing, and were playing 'Bounce the Luffy'. She remembered the first time they'd done it around her, and Luffy had ended up bouncing off a cliff, and into a pack of wolves. Ace and Sabo had hidden from her for a week. They stopped playing quickly after seeing her standing there.

She sighed, "I thought you guys were going to help me pack? Cora-san and I leave soon." she said. She couldn't remember if she'd actually told them that they were leaving today, or if she'd always said soon. Perhaps she'd mixed up the days? Or hadn't even mentioned it. She looked at them, then shrugged. Who cared.

Luffy wrapped his arms around her, "Do you have to leave?" he asked, his eyes wide and teary. Ace was also looking at her, but he refused to go so low as to ask.

"I do. I have a friend that I promised I'd come back for." she grinned, "Besides, I'm not actually gonna start being a pirate yet. I have to gather a crew, and get my submarine built. It could take years to accomplish that. Luffy, you might even have set sail before I get finished. That's why I have to go now." she said. Luffy sniffled, and nodded before pointing to a hidden spot where she saw all of her and Corazon's stuff packed, and waiting. She drew Luffy into a hug, "Don't worry. We'll definitely see each other again, and we are all going to reach for the top." she said. Luffy smiled and nodded.

She let him go and turned toward Ace. He had his arms crossed, and a frown on his face. She waited until Luffy ran off to say goodbye to Corazon before she spoke, "I'm going to miss you Little Brother." she said, her face expression sadness and love. Ace drew his eyebrows together, and glanced at Luffy to make sure he was occupied before he threw his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you too Big sis." he said, his voice muffled by her shirt. She hugged him tightly, then pulled away, pulling something from her pocket.

"Here Ace. This is for you." she handed him a baby dendenmushi. "It will allow you to call me. Anytime you need me, just pick it up. All you have to do is run your finger down it's head. That will call me. Anyone else's number you will have to put in." she said.

"What about Luffy? Aren't you going to give him one?" he asked curiously, holding the dendenmushi like it was made of gold.

Law grinned ruefully, "No. He would lose it." she said, not saying the real reason. She knew that inside, as tough as Ace was outside, he was more fragile than Luffy could ever hope to be. Luffy would never need to call. She stepped back, and smiled at Ace, then called to Corazon, "It's time to go Cora-san." she said.

"Aye aye captain." he said smiling. They picked up their stuff, and set out into adventure.


End file.
